mmaicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamdan McCrory vs. Luke Cummo
The first round began and the fighters came out strong. They clinched against the cage, and Tamdan looked to sweep the legs. Tamdan landed some big right hands. Cummo landed a big knee, shrugging off the big shots. Four minutes remained in the so-far uneventful welterweight bout. Cummo landed a knee and broke the clinch. Tamdan landed another big shot and took Cummo down, moving aggressively into side control and transitioning to mount. The crowd roared. He lost it, and then got Cummo's back, sank in the rear-naked choke. Three minutes remained. Cummo fought the choke hard and eventually got out but he looked gassed after the attempt. Tamdan kept Cummos' back and mounted but Cummo rolled over and Tamdan took Cummo's back and tried for the choke again. Two minutes remained. Cummo attempted to set up a rubber guard, but Tamdan passed into full guard and landed some big shots. Cummo attempted another rubber guard. Tamdan bulled into north-south position. Then it was back to full guard. One minute remained in the first round. Tamdan stood and came back down with a heavy shot. He got side control and grabbed for an armbar. Twenty seconds remained. Cummo wound up on top, landing a few elbows. The round ended. The second round began and the fighters came out, once more without touching gloves, and began circling. Cummo hit Tamdan over the top but Tamdan secured the takedown and went down into Cummo's half-guard. Cummo delivered some strikes from the bottom. Tamdan once again got Cummo's back, executing a full-body triangle. Three minutes remained in the second round. Tamdan sank in the rear-naked choke. Cummo escaped. Tamdan sank in a deep armbar but Cummo fought it hard, Cummo escaped. He ended up top, in Tamdan's full guard. Two minutes remained. Tamdan rolled for the armbar again, using it to take Cummo's back and trying for the rear-naked choke once again. Tamdan took Cummo's b ack, teeing off and ground-and-pounding him. Twenty seconds remained. Tamdan landed a big, big shot from the top. The round came to conclusion. The third round began. Tamdan nearly slipped throwing a strike. Cummo landed a nice bodyshot, Tamdan stumbled. Cummo landed another bodyshot. Cummo tossed Tamdan from the clinch and tried to transition towards side control. They stood back into the clinch with Tamdan pushing Cummo against the fence. Tamdan tried for a judo throw but then took Cummo down and got stuck in Cummo's half-guard. Three minutes remained. Tamdan transitioned to side control. Cummo seemed gassed. The referee told them 'not to leave it to the judges, let's go'. Tamdan began landing hard elbows from the top. Two minutes remained. Cummo stood and allowed Tamdan to get up. Cummo landed an uppercut. At the one-minute mark, Tamdan got another takedown. Cummo locked in a triangle but Tamdan fought it, lifting Cummo and slamming him. The triangle lost. Fifteen seconds remained. The fight ended. 29-28, 30-27, 30-27. The winner by unanimous decision was declared Tamdan McCrory.